


Carnival Rides

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Carnival, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Ferris Wheels, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After graduating Hogwarts, Sirius visits Remus and they go to a muggle carnival. Remus panics on the Ferris wheel and Sirius tries to distract him.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	Carnival Rides

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to practice writing Sirius and Remus and somehow ended up writing smut for the first time. No beta just my very quick edits so hopefully there aren't too many mistakes. 
> 
> Very unoriginal premise but who doesn't love a good 'we're trapped and I need to distract you' story right?

“Moony, come win me the pink bear!”

Remus sighed, a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. He couldn’t be annoyed when his boyfriend was having so much fun, no matter how demanding he was. They had just graduated from Hogwarts and Sirius was staying with Remus and his parents, it was the first time he’d been there and also the first time he’d really interacted with the muggle world. Currently there was a carnival in town and Remus’ mum had shooed them out the door that night after dinner. She’d been adamant that Sirius would love it and Remus had to bow to her wisdom as he watched the colourful lights reflect in Sirius’ eyes as he watched toy ducks spin in circles in the booth he’d chosen. Remus made his way over slowly, enjoying the view. 

“I’m not very good at these games, Sirius” he warned. 

But Sirius didn’t care. “Look you just have to pick up the ducks and the more you get, the bigger the prize!”

Sirius’ fingers dug into Remus’ arm, his gaze transfixed on a giant pink teddy bear hanging over the booth. 

“I want that one.”

Remus glances up at the bear, catching the amused grin of the man running the booth, he sighed and forked over some money to him.

“I’m warning you now, I’m not very good at this game and the best you’re getting is that yo-yo.”

Sirius looked positively giddy at the prospect, peering curiously at the muggle toy Remus had pointed out.

Remus took the small fishing pole from the man and watched as the ducks started to spin faster, the hook at the end of his pole sparkling in the lights. He played as best he could but by the end of the game he’d only managed to hook three ducks. The yo-yo was indeed the best prize he could get for his efforts but Sirius was thrilled, giant teddy completely forgotten. Remus steered his boyfriend in another direction before he was duped into another game by wide puppy dog eyes.

Luckily Sirius’ attention was soon grabbed by something new, unluckily it was the one thing Remus had hoped to avoid that night. The Ferris wheel towered over them, lights twinkling mockingly, a jaunty tune mixing with the off beat sounds from the surrounding booths. 

Sirius let out a short breath, eyes wide. 

“I want to go on that.” He stated. 

Remus sighed. 

“It’s not that interesting, really, you just sit there, you’ll get bored.”

Sirius spun suddenly, a smile on his face that Remus had come to known and dread. 

“Moooooony,” he sung, “I’m never bored when you’re with me.” He fluttered his eyelashes garishly and Remus cracked, smiling idiotically. 

“Alright fine, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Sirius bounded ahead and Remus groaned. There was no line, the wheel was mostly empty and Remus didn’t have to guess why, this particular fair had a reputation for its rickety Ferris wheel that stopped and started with no warning. Remus had been stranded at the top once as a child and hadn’t been on it since. The things he did for this man. 

The woman at the gate waved him in impatiently, Sirius was already seated in the rickety bench seat, grinning almost maniacally. Remus felt sweat bead up on the back of his neck as the bar was clicked down into place. 

“Does this seem a little loose to you?” Remus whispered, Sirius didn’t hear, distracted by the mysterious muggle machinery. The wheel shuddered to life and they rose into the air, swaying gently. 

Sirius barked out a laugh, instantly lost in the night air awash with sounds from the carnival below. 

Remus inhaled shakily. The wheel shuddered again and they rose higher. 

Sirius pointed at something across the fairground but his voice was lost on Remus’ ears, a soft buzzing had replaced the cacophony.

Suddenly a hand came down on his shoulder, he jumped slightly and Sirius’ concerned face swam into view. His voice rushed back in. 

“Moony? Remus? Are you alright?” 

Remus nodded and then quickly shook his head. 

“Just- bad childhood experience- got stuck- at the top.” Remus was surprised to find he had trouble getting the words out, he didn’t think it would be this much of a problem. 

Sirius frowned deeper. 

“You should have said something, we didn’t have to come on here.” 

Remus smiled a bit at that. 

“Like I could stop you.” He ground out, smiling softly at Sirius. 

“I’m sorry Moon, I’ll get you off of here, I promise.” And Sirius leaned down like he was actually planning on forcing the woman below to get them down faster. Unfortunately his lean tipped the seat forward and Remus’ hand shot out, nails digging in to Sirius’ arm as he hauled him back flat against the seat. 

Sirius’ hand squeezed Remus’ and his eyes showed remorse. 

“Sorry, sorry, sorry.” 

Remus shook his head. 

“It’s alright Pads, we’ll be back down soon, I can wait.”

As if to spite him the Ferris wheel emitted a screech and jerked to a stop. A voice called up to them from the din. 

“She’s jammed folks, sit tight.”

Remus groaned. They had reached the top of the wheel, the same exact spot he’d been stuck as a child. 

Sirius looked frantic. 

“What? What does she mean? We have to get off.”

Remus grabbed a hold of the hand that had been flying around emphasising Sirius’ words. 

“It’s alright, this happens, they’ll get it moving again soon.”

Sirius had on his puppy dog eyes and Remus couldn’t find it in himself to be annoyed. He smiled shakily. 

“Really, it’s alright Pads, just distract me until we get moving again yeah?”

Sirius nodded vigorously. 

“Did you see the woman just before we got on here? Great big stuffed parrots hanging from her ears, what’s that about?” 

Remus chuckled as his boyfriend began monologuing on the intricacies of muggle fashion. He was beginning to relax a bit tuning in to the sound of Sirius’ voice and ignoring their precarious position above the ground when Sirius got a little too enthusiastic describing the full pink feathered ensemble they’d seen on a woman a week before and his arm movements caused the seat to sway yet again. Remus’ heart jumped into his throat and his grip tightened impossibly on the bar that suddenly seemed so flimsy and inadequate.

Sirius’ hands fluttered in apology, rubbing his upper arm soothingly, whispering sorry, sorry, sorry. 

“Right, my riveting commentary clearly isn’t cutting it right now.” Sirius chewed on his lip, thinking of another way to distract Remus. A glint appeared in his eye, the same look Remus had come to associate with forgotten prefect duties and dark broom closets.

“Maybe there’s something else I could be doing with my mouth.” Sirius shifted as gently as possible so he was almost facing sideways. A finger trailed down from where he’d been stroking Remus’ hair softly, skimming his neck and coming down to play with the buttons on his shirt. 

‘Sirius!” Remus groaned. 

Sirius glanced around them, the people below were too far to see properly and the seats on either side of them were empty. 

“Yes my scrumptious moon pie?” His finger trailed further down, dipping in between two buttons to skim over Remus’ belly button softly. Remus shuddered at the touch. 

“We’re in public.” He attempted, eyes already slipping shut. 

Sirius grinned at the easy reaction he always got from Remus.

“No one can see us right now.” Sirius whispered, fingers skirting the top of Remus’ jeans now. Remus opened his mouth again but no excuse came, his fingers were already reaching out for Sirius’ curls. 

Sirius grinned and moved his hand down to rub over the front of Remus’ jeans, grinning at the bulge already forming. 

Remus lifted his hips slightly at the fiction and the seat rocked again. Remus’ eyes flew open and his breath hitched at the reminder of where he was. Sirius frowned at the distraction and pulled his hand back. 

“Look at me,” he said softly, “don’t look down, good, now turn to face me and put one leg behind me on the seat.”

It took some gentle maneuvering and coaxing from Sirius but Remus got situated facing sideways on the seat, leaning back against the side with his right leg secured along the back of the chair. Sirius faced Remus, nestled in-between his legs, he grinned at the result and Remus gave a nervous smile back. 

“Where were we?” Sirius purred, hands snaking back up Remus’ legs until he reached the front of his jeans again. He tapped his nails on the teeth of the zipper and Remus groaned at the familiar grin on his boyfriends face, how did he end up here? 

Sirius gave him no time to think, sliding the zipper down deftly and snaking a hand into Remus’ pants. Remus’ head dropped back a little and his eyes fluttered shut as Sirius’ hand wrapped around his cock. Sirius grinned wider, he would never tire of Remus’ responsiveness, he could feel him relaxing already.

Sirius pumped his hand up and down slowly then leaned down and licked a stripe up the side of Remus’ length, Remus gasped and a hand shot out to wind into Sirius’ long curls, Sirius let out a moan of his own at the familiar tug. 

He moved his hand down to grip the base of his boyfriends member and wrapped his lips around the tip, tonguing gently at the sensitive skin there. Remus gasped and dug his fingers further into Sirius’ hair, precarious position forgotten as he sunk further down in his seat, bracing his right foot behind Sirius’ back and pushing down on the back of his boyfriend’s head in the way he knew he liked. Sirius moaned at the extra pressure and slight pain where Remus’ hand tugged on his delicate strands of hair. He sank his lips further down as Remus pushed on the back of his head, grinding his hips up on tiny thrusts as Sirius took more in. Eventually Sirius had Remus sheathed completely, throat fluttering to accommodate the considerable size. Remus gave him a second to adjust before wrapping the long strands of hair around his fist and tugging. 

Sirius obeyed perfectly to Remus’ grip in his hair and they soon set a pace with Remus guiding him up and down. Sirius' eyes pricked with tears as the tip of Remus’ member slammed into the back of his throat again and again and spit leaked down the sides of Remus’ cock to form a wet patch on his jeans, Sirius moaned and pushed further down on Remus’ girth, eyes watching him from under heavy lids. One of Sirius’ hands clutched Remus' hip, guiding him deeper while the other snaked down to rub frantically against his own hard cock as Remus bucked his hips up and held Sirius’ head in place, fucking frantically into his mouth now. 

Sirius shuddered and moaned not long after, other hand now digging into Remus backside. Remus stilled finally, hips slamming into Sirius’ mouth one last time, hand still wrapped in hair holding him tight as he spilled warm and wet into Sirius’ mouth. Sirius moaned loudly, no choice but to swallow as Remus rode out his orgasm. 

Remus relaxed his body slowly, fingers loosening to stroke softly through Sirius’ hair, hips sinking back onto the seat, his spent member slipping obscenely from Sirius’ parted lips, a thick string of drool following. Remus’ heavy lidded eyes watched as Sirius gently tucked him back into his pants and pulled his zip back up. Sirius looked up at his sated boyfriend and grinned. 

“How’s that for a distraction?” He asked, his thoroughly fucked voice in no way diminishing his smug appearance. 

Remus groaned and covered his face with the hand that wasn’t still stroking the soft curls at the back of Sirius’ neck. 

“I’m afraid to look down, someone has to have heard that.” 

Sirius had no such qualms, glancing over the side of the seat he indeed saw some people peering up at the swinging seat curiously. 

He glanced up at his gradually reddening boyfriend. 

“What do you say we use those magic sticks of ours and apparate out of here?” He asked casually. 

Remus gaped at him. 

“Why didn’t you suggest this 15 minutes ago when I was having a panic attack?” He asked. 

“Well...” Sirius looked a little sheepish finally, “I thought this might be funner?” 

Remus sighed but he couldn’t argue, he was rather relaxed at that moment. 

“Alright quick before I regain my higher brain functions and remember where we are.”

Sirius grinned and whipped out his wand, grabbing Remus’ hand with a wink. 

A loud crack sounded over the jaunty carnival sounds and caused quite a few people to jump. The woman running the ride had the fleeting image of the whole structure cracking and falling to the ground but it remained steady. Ten minutes later when she finally got it up and running again she had forgotten all about the two men who had gotten on to the ride but never gotten off again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I guess they did get off in a way ;)
> 
> I just kept accidentally making dog jokes and I'm not sorry.


End file.
